I Will Protect You
by dbzlover135
Summary: This is a one-shot dealing with Gohan and my OC Sapphire; it is Halloween and Bulma is throwing a Halloween party, as its continuing to go on Sapphire thinks about her past with Frieza


_**I Will Protect You**_

* * *

Sapphire sighed as she rolled onto her back in her bed.

It has been a year sence Gohan defeated Cell.

Both Sapphire and Gohan were 12 years old.

Lately Gohan stopped training with her because he had to help his mother take care of his baby brother Goten.

When Goten was born everyone that was sad about Goku's death became happy right away.

Goten had Goku's looks right down to his hair style.

As Sapphire was sleeping she felt someone begin to shake her.

She groaned before opening her eyes seeing Bulma smiling at her.

She sat up then rubbed her eyes.

"Why did you wake me up Bulma?"

"Because I need your help."

Sapphire yawned as she got out of her bed stretching a bit.

"With what?"

"Decorating the house."

She raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"Halloween."

"And that would be...?"

Bulma rolled her eyes then grabbed Sapphire's hand dragging her out of her room.

She walked to the library then pulled out a black book with a pumpkin on the front that said "Halloween History".

Bulma sat on a couch then tapped the spot next to her.

Sapphire sat next to her looking at the book as Bulma opened it.

"Halloween is a holiday where children dress up like whatever they like and go house to house ask trick or treat."

"Why would they do that?"

"Its just part of the holiday."

"So if a person doesn't give the child a treat the child gives them a trick?"

"No, well some children do like to prank people on Halloween because its supposed to be a scary holiday."

"This still doesn't make sense."

"Okay, children dress up like mythological creatures or anything they want then go to other peoples houses asking for candy."

Sapphire let her words run through her head then nodded.

"I think I understand now, but why do you want the house to be decorated?"

"I'm throwing a Halloween party with the Z Gang."

"What exactly do you do at this Halloween party?"

"You dress up, chat, eat, and then we go to the halloween amusement park."

"What is that?"

"Its an amusement park filled with rides, people trying to scare you, and much more."

"People trying to scare you? Sounds like something dad would like."

Bulma chuckled.

"Probably and I'm forcing him to dress up and so are you."

"Why me?"

"Because, I already picked out your costume and once were done decorating you will put it on."

Sapphire sighed then nodded.

"Alright, lets get decorating."

The two women walked out of the library then went into the living room.

Bunny and Dr. Briefs were starting to put up some of the decorations which weren't scary at all.

Sapphire picked up a supposedly scary inflatable witch you put in your front yard.

"We've had these decorations sence Bulma was a little girl." Bunny said.

"Is all of this supposed to be scary?"

"Not really, and plus from all the things we've all been through over the years with Goku not a lot of things will scare us." Bulma said.

Sapphire nodded.

"Enough chit-chat ladies, lets get this place decorated." Dr. Briefs said.

When they finished decorating everything was orange and black.

Bulma smiled then looked at the watch on her wrist.

"Alright, its 3:45 all of us need to get in our costumes because everyone will be here in 15 minutes."

Bunny squealed before running off with Dr. Briefs.

"Where is my costume Bulma?"

"In your room on your bed, I'm gonna go get Trunks in his costume when I'm in mine."

Sapphire nodded.

She walked up the stairs then slowly opened the door to her room studying her costume.

She shrugged her shoulders before putting it on.

She had a black tank top, black skinny jeans showing her stomach a little, girl black biker boots, black fingerless gloves, and a purple clip-in streak in her hair.

Bulma came in soon enough then put on thick eyeliner on and purple eye shadow.

Sapphire stood in front of the mirror making her eyes widen.

"You look so adorable Sapphire."

She blushed.

"Thanks Bulma, I like your costume too."

Bulma was dressed up like a cat.

"Thank you, you will freak out when you see Trunks."

Sapphire followed her out of her room then walked into Trunks about to burst out laughing.

Trunks was wearing a little baby cow costume making him look adorable.

"He looks like a tiny version of my dad in that."

"So true, now I have a little surprise for you Sapphire."

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

She did as Bulma said hearing her walk out of the room then walk back in.

"Open them."

When she did she smiled when she saw Mirai Trunks.

She ran toward him then gave him a hug.

"I missed you so much Trunks."

"But I basically didn't leave sence you have the baby me here."

"I know that but I like it when your here, I feel like I have a big brother."

Mirai Trunks chuckled then ruffled her hair.

She pulled away from him noticing he was wearing his saiyan armor.

"Trunks is going to be a saiyan warrior for halloween." Bulma said.

"Isn't he already one of those?"

They all laughed.

"Bulma! Everyone is here!" Bunny yelled.

"Sapphire bring Trunks downstairs I have to get Vegeta into his costume."

She nodded then picked up her little brother.

She walked down the steps with Mirai Trunks gaining everyones attention.

"You look great Sapphire." Krillin said.

"Thanks, where is Gohan?"

"Not here yet."

She nodded then put Trunks in his playpen.

She took notice of everyones costume.

Krillin was dressed as superman.

18 was dressed up like a pirate.

Yamcha was dressed in his baseball uniform.

Puar was dressed as a floating dog.

Master Roshi was dressed as a turtle, big shocker.

Oolong was dressed as a piece of bacon.

Dr. Briefs was dressed in his scientist outfit.

And Bunny was dressed as a rabbit.

She squealed then ran over to Sapphire grabbing her hands.

"You look so cute! I bet Gohan will love it!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Isn't he your boyfriend?"

Sapphire blushed.

"No! He's my friend!"

"He won't think that once he sees you."

Sapphire blushed even more as Bunny skipped away.

The doorbell rang so Sapphire answered it.

She smiled when she saw ChiChi in a witches costume and Gohan in a vampire costume.

"Hey guys."

"Hello Sapphire, do you know where Trunks is?" ChiChi asked.

"Which one?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't there just one Trunks?"

"Nope, future Trunks is here too."

Gohan smiled.

"Oh well thats wonderful, but I need baby Trunks, Goten is here to play with him, doesn't he just look so cute?"

Sapphire looked at Goten then smiled.

He was in a brown dog baby costume with his nose painted black.

Goten smiled at her then wiggled in his brothers arms.

Sapphire took him from Gohan then kissed his nose.

"He really does look adorable, come on in guys."

ChiChi and Gohan walked in as Sapphire placed Goten in Trunks playpen.

Sapphire turned around then hugged Gohan.

Gohan blushed a little then returned the hug.

"Its good to see you Gohan, its been too long."

"Yep, I-I like your...costume."

Sapphire broke the hug then raised an eyebrow at his blushing face.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Um...no reason, wheres Vegeta?"

"I don't know, Bulma was gonna get him in his costume so I'm guessing shes convincing him to wear it by having sex with him."

Gohans eyes widened.

"Um..."

"I walked in on them many times before, I wouldn't be too shocked to be hearing them going at it right now."

"Well...lets change the subject, how do you like Halloween so far?"

"I still don't understand it."

"Well its my favorite holiday, we get candy."

"Whats candy?"

"You've got to be kidding me right?"

"No."

Gohan tapped his chin then grabbed a piece of chocolate wrapped in blue tinfoil.

"This is candy."

"Candy is colorful tinfoil?"

"No, look."

He unwrapped it then smiled showing it to her.

"What is that brown substance?"

"Chocolate, it tastes really good."

As she opened her mouth to ask another question Gohan put the candy in her mouth.

She smiled from the wonderful taste then swallowed it.

"That is wonderful!"

"I know."

"Hey! Guys! I have a treat for you!" Bulma yelled.

Everyone looked at her as she struggled to pull someone.

"Bulma what are you doing?" Krillin asked.

"I need some help, Gohan could you help me drag Vegeta out here?"

"I don't wanna get killed."

Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"Dad you better get out here before Gohan goes super saiyan 2."

She heard him growl before slowly walking into sight.

Everyone laughed at what he was dressed as.

He was wearing one of Goku's gi's and had his hair geled down in Goku's style with a large blush on his face.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Vegeta yelled.

They all stopped laughing then stared at the saiyan prince.

"How did you get him in that?" Yamcha asked.

"I have my ways."

Sapphire smirked at Gohan making him blush.

"Well lets party!" Bulma yelled.

After a couple of hours through the party Sapphire escaped to her room.

She sighed as she opened the balcony then walked out staring at the sky.

A few tears fell from her eyes which she quickly wiped away.

She flew off the balcony then up to the roof of CC then sat down.

She brought her legs to her chest then rested her chin on top of her knees.

As she was thinking she was unaware of someone behind her.

"Hey, you okay?" A voice said.

She gasped then turned around then smiled when she saw Gohan.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"It doesn't look like it, it looks like you have tear stains on your face."

Sapphire inwardly cursed Bulma for making her wear make-up.

"Its nothing important."

Gohan sat down beside her then looked at her.

"It must be if it made the indestructable Sapphire cry."

She smiled a little then looked to the sky.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She said quietly.

"Talking helps you feel better, come on, I won't tell anybody."

Sapphire sighed.

"Well, seeing everyone in there so happy makes me realize of all the evil I have done in my life."

"You aren't evil anymore though Sapphire."

"I took away peoples lives for no reason Gohan, I did as Frieza said all the time."

"You had a reason though, if you didn't do as Frieza said he would kill you."

Sapphire rubbed her arm.

"I could have rebeled againest him, but I was too scared to do anything."

"Thats okay, everyone is afraid of something even my dad is."

She looked at Gohan wide-eyed.

"Your father? Kakkarot is scared of something?"

"Yeah, needles."

Sapphire chuckled.

"The most fearless man I've met besides you and my father is afraid of needles?"

"Yep, you see everyone is scared of something."

"What are you scared of Gohan?"

"Well two things actually, the first one is my mom."

"She is pretty scary at times."

"Tell me about it, and the second one is...seeing you get hurt."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Seeing me get hurt?"

"Yeah, I don't know why but if I ever saw you get hurt I don't know what I would do, I don't think I could live without you."

Sapphire blushed.

"Same here, your the only true friend I've ever had."

He smiled.

"Your the only friend I have thats my age."

Sapphire chuckled then looked at the sky.

"Do you think your father has seen my mother in Otherworld?"

"I don't know, do you miss her?"

"Yeah, well not really, I never got to meet her before so I don't really miss her, I wish I could have met her at least once though."

"Does Vegeta ever talk about her?"

"No, when Bulma had Trunks I thought my father had stopped loving my mother but right now I'm not too sure."

"Your dad had a child with your mom, of course he loved her and he probably still does, she was his first love after all."

Sapphire wiped away a tear then nodded.

The next thing she knew she was being hugged by Gohan.

She blinked a few times before returning the hug.

"Thanks Gohan, you are the greatest friend a girl could ask for."

"No problem."

In Otherworld Goku smiled as he watched the two saiyans hug through Baba's crystal ball.

"Those two will make a great couple."

"Your son better not hurt my daughter." A voice said.

A woman with long black hair, black eyes, and wearing female saiyan armor stood beside Goku.

"No worries Elizabeth, Gohan will take good care of her."

"You better hope so or he's gonna pay."

"She will grow up to be an amazing fighter and person."

"I know, I just hope Vegeta treats her well."

"He will, she is his daughter after all."

Elizabeth sighed then smiled watching her daughter hug Gohan.

"I love you Sapphire, always remember that."

Back on Earth Sapphire's eyes widened as she broke the hug with Gohan.

She looked around a little bit then looked at the confused Gohan.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like a woman, she said I love you Sapphire always remember that."

"Maybe it was your imagination or your mom saying that from Otherworld."

"Maybe, we better get inside before Bulma and ChiChi freak out when they see were not there."

"Right and Sapphire."

She looked at Gohan who moved his mouth right by her ear.

"I will always protect you." He whispered.

She felt shivers go down her spine as he pulled away then kissed her forehead.

"R-Right."

Gohan smiled as he grabbed her hand and led her inside.

Far in the distance Mirai Trunks and Vegeta watched the two walk inside.

Vegeta was back in his regular clothes as he rolled his eyes.

"That weakling is making a move on Sapphire."

"It was gonna happen sooner or later dad, they do get together in my time."

"Well that boy better not hurt her."

"Don't worry he won't and plus they are nothing like the Gohan and Sapphire from my time."

"What do you mean?"

"Every day they would sit on the roof of Capsule Corp and make out."

Vegeta growled.

"I will send him to otherworld to see his father."

"They were meant to be together dad, you gotta face the truth sometime."

Mirai Trunks flew back to CC leaving his father floating there.

Vegeta looked to the sky then sighed.

"Please watch over her Elizabeth, please."

And with that he flew back to the party.


End file.
